The present invention relates to a hand-held dental tool used to condense, or pack, soft composite filling into a prepared tooth cavity. The tool comprises an elongated handle, not unlike dental tool handles common to the industry, with at least one end angled in a manner to permit easy and efficient access to a patient's tooth surfaces. Attached to each angled end of the elongated handle is a bulbous, malleable head of sufficient diameter to cover the average human tooth.
The existing art dental instruments commonly used to condense filling material have rigid metal, plastic or ceramic tips, which were designed to accommodate condensing silver amalgam alloys into tooth cavities. The rigid tips are not conducive to compressing soft composite filling in that they displace the soft filling material without condensing it, apply uneven compression, generally, and potentially causing holes and air pockets to form in the material. The result is that dental professionals waste time and often resort to use of fingers to achieve uniform pressure over the composite surface sufficient to condense the material evenly into the prepared cavity.